


Heart Dipped In Gold

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, BinWoo are bffs, Cheesy, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue Heavy, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Is this considered pining?, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, MinSan are bffs, Partying, Platonic Cuddling, Protect, Secret Crush, Shy Woo, Some crying, Texting, Woo is scared of heights, YeoWoo are bffs, Yeosang is a sweetheart ™, You won't be able to tell, accidental hand holding, big UWU, but not really, heh, some past Wooyoung/Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Hi."The boy said with a pretty smile and an adorable eye smile and Wooyoung just hoped he wouldn't notice his face and cheeks heating up in the colorfully lit room. To be completely honest, Wooyoung thought he had never seen someone so beautiful before.





	Heart Dipped In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I hope you enjoy this whatever  
> It's pretty bad but I tried  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors, I don't know what I'm doing  
> (Also, I wrote this on my phone... so I'm sorry)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, tell me what you think♥  
> Enjoy♥

Jung Wooyoung has a major crush, but almost no one knows. He thinks that no one needs to know, it's his thing after all.

Such a thing that stared so suddenly, he thought it was just something he'll get rid of in few days, like every time it happened. But unfortunately, he didn't. 

Him and San met at a party that Wooyoung didn't want to go to at first. Though he doesn't really regret it, he can still say he didn't like it as much. He came in with Changbin, who dragged him there just  because he needed a ride home. Wooyoung wasn't having any of it at first but he knew he couldn't deny his best friend when he gave him a look that would make anyone do as he wanted.

He also couldn't not do it when Changbin told him he'll see Jisung after weeks of not being able to talk to him, he knew how much the other cared for the younger boy. After being abounded in a house he didn't know, he sat on a couch in what he assumed, judging by the furniture, was the living room.

He looked around at the people standing or dancing and sighed before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head towards that person and his breath hitched.

"Hi."

The boy said with a pretty smile and an adorable eye smile and Wooyoung just hoped he wouldn't notice his face and cheeks heating up in the colorfully lit room. To be completely honest, Wooyoung thought he had never seen someone so beautiful before.

"H-Hey."

The younger answered as the boy sat next to him. He later introduced himself as San, the host of the party and Wooyoung couldn't help himself but stare into his shiny eyes when he talked about how he planned that party for weeks. He only looked away when someone tugged on his sleeves.

He looked over at Changbin and sighed when he gave him  _that_  look, knowing exactly why he came to him. It totally wasn't the fact that he looked completely wasted and had tons of hickeys on his neck, no.

He nodded at the elder, telling him to grab his jacket and wait outside for a second. Changbin nodded and quietly left the two boys sitting on the couch. Wooyoung turned to San again with an awkward smile.

"I-I gotta go."

Wooyoung stuttered out and San laughed, getting up and putting down a cup he got himself a few minutes prior. He turned back to the younger, stepping closer and giving him a tight hug with a pat on the back.

"It's okay, it was nice talking to you, do you have your phone here?"

San asked, stepping back from the other. Wooyoung froze for a second before quickly nodding and fishing it out of his pocket. San reached out and Wooyoung mindlessly handed him his phone.

Maybe he shouldn't have but for some odd reason, he felt like he could trust San. The older gave him his phone back with a fond smile before turning on his heels and waving at him.

"See you."

Was all he said before disappearing into the crowd of many other people. Wooyoung just stood in place for a few moments before remembering why he got up and making his way towards the front door.

Ever since then, which was around a year ago, Wooyoung was trying his best not to run away when he noticed San in the halls of his school. Though San tried his best to catch him whenever he saw him, Wooyoung always disappeared in the blink of an eye.

And even if San managed to talk to him, it wouldn't last longer than five minutes.

                                     **

"Why aren't you talking to San again?"

Oh yeah, Song Mingi, Wooyoung's roommate and the same guy who tried to make Wooyoung confess and ask San out way too many times to count. And Wooyoung always refused, he's not gonna make himself look like an idiot by trying to ask San out with how awkward he is, he would probably mess it up on the first try.

After not succeeding even once, Mingi just gave up. He fully gave up on making Wooyoung approach San or talk to him at all, so this is just unexpected.

Wooyoung looks up from his phone in shock and looks at the other in confusion.

"What?"

He leans into his chair when Mingi leans forward. The boy shakes his head after few seconds of staring into Wooyoung's eyes and sits back.

The younger frowns, Mingi's narrow eyes being enough to make him get up and grab his backpack while plugging his earphones into his phone.

"Look, I have to go, when you come home, Binnie should be there already."

Mingi nods, his eyes never leaving Wooyoung's smaller figure.  _Weirdo_ , Wooyoung shakes his head, putting his earphones in and tapping on the first song he sees.

He bobs his head to the beat of the song loudly playing in his earphones as he makes his way to his friday dance class. He looks over when he hears a faint call of his name.

His heart flutters when he sees San waving at him with another, much taller boy beside him. San looks right and left before crossing the road and running to him. Wooyoung takes a step back when San finally reaches him.

"Hi! Finally caught you!"

The older giggles and Wooyoung smiles nervously. San's smile falls off his face and Wooyoung feels like he's never seen San like that, and begins to blame himself for that.

"I'm so s-sorry, but I really have to go."

"Well, talk to you-"

San turns his head, watching as the younger disappears from his sight slowly.

"Later..."

The boy turns his head when he sees a shadow from the corners of his eye and forces a smile when his eyes meet Yunho's.

"It's fine Sani, he'll talk to you, eventually."

San nods slightly, looking back down before an idea pops into his head. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, going straight into his contacts.

                                    **

When the silver haired boy comes back into his apartment after his dance lessons, he makes his way into his room while waving at the other two boys sitting on the couch and crashes into his bed.

His phone suddenly buzzes right beside his head. He frowns before lifting his head from the pillows and checking the notification.

His eyes widen and he quickly sits up, reading the name and the text itself over and over again, just to make sure he's seeing it right. He is.

"My  _ _God__ _!_  "

Wooyoung yells from his room, catching the other boys' attention. Changbin looks at Mingi, who shrugs his shoulders, and stands up from the couch, walking over to the younger's room and knocking lightly on the door.

"Everything okay Wooyoung ah?

He says, loud enough for the other to hear. He opens the door, snickering when he sees the boy's head buried in the pillows.

"What's wrong?"

Changbin sighs and walks over to the boy, patting his back. Wooyoung looks up at him, tears shining in his eyes. Changbin sits on the bed beside him, his hands going down to hold Wooyoung's.

The younger looks down, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. The other smiles at him sadly and Wooyoung takes a deep breath.

"There's this guy I kinda-"

Wooyoung laughs a little, shaking his head almost unnoticeably. _Kinda?_

"I like... and he just texted me if I wanted to go to the funfair with him and I just don't know what to answer!"

Changbin looks at the younger's phone before looking back at him.

"Do you wanna go?"

"Of course I do!"

The older rolls his eyes.

"Then, say  _yes_?"

"But how?!"

Wooyoung whines into his hands and Changbin fights the urge to smack him. He pulls the boy's hands away from his face and looks at him, seeing the  _I took way too long to respond_  kind of look washing over his features.

"Wooyoung, you know what? Give me your phone."

Wooyoung's jaw almost hits the floor as he looks at Changbin in disbelief. He shakes his head, clutching the phone close to his chest. Changbin huffs, reaching for the phone himself and pulling out of the younger's hands with ease.

He plays around a little with Wooyoung's horrified eyes watching his every move. Once he's finished, he hands the other his phone back and smiles with a "Thank me later." leaving his mouth. Wooyoung quickly unlocks his phone, reading the texts in slight horror.

 **Sani** : hi :)

 **Sani** : the funfair is in town, wanna check it out with me tomorrow?

 **Woo** : yeah sure :)

 **Woo** : what time?

 **Sani** : whatever's good for u :)

 **Woo** : 2?

 **Sani** : sure

 **Sani** : we'll meet in front of the school so wait for me there

Wooyoung throws his phone on the other side of the bed, his eyes still wide. He soon stands up from his bed, making his way to Changbin's room.

"What now?"

The older says in annoyance, not bothering to look up from his phone and Wooyoung rolls his eyes while plopping face down next to him on his bed.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Get ice cream with him."

Changbin giggles and Wooyoung groans loudly in disagreement, lifting his head and looking at the older with a frown while shaking his head.

Changbin lifts himself up on his elbows, resting his head in his hand.

"Why not? You love ice cream."

He whines, already tired of trying to help the younger.

"Yeah but I heard Mingi say that  _he_  doesn't like ice cream."

Changbin frowns, leaning back, looking almost offended.

"Are you sure you want to have something to do with him?"

Wooyoung sends the older a glare and buries his head in the pillows again. Changbin sighs, laying back down and taking his phone. Something about the loud tapping of Changbin's fingers against the screen of his phone makes Wooyoung sit up again and walk out of the older's room with a grunt.

He heads towards the living room. His eyes shine when he sees Mingi sprawled out on the couch and he sits next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. The older looks at him from the corner of his eyes and smirks.

"What does San like?"

Wooyoung suddenly asks and Mingi frowns.  _You, idiot_. The older shakes his head and shrugs.

"I don't know, I don't care."

Wooyoung lifts his head again and he glares at the taller.

"You're his best friend!"

"Doesn't mean I know everything about him!"

Mingi scoffs before looking down at his phone again. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, giving up on asking the others and instead going into his room.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

He hears Mingi asks as he steps into his room and he shakes his head as if the older could see him.

"Not hungry."

He says simply, shutting his door and collapsing into his bed. He checks his phone for the last time. 9:26. Great, he's tired for no reason again. He groans when he realizes he hasn't taken a shower yet. He sits up lazily, gathering his clothes and moving into the bathroom.

After he's done, he quietly opens the door to a dead silence. He assumes his roommates already went to sleep, it's pretty late after all. He tiptoes into his room, closing the door gently and finally crashing into his bed and looking at his phone again.

11:32

He curses under his breath, took longer than he wanted. He lays his head back down after plugging his phone on the charger. He has to get mentally ready for the next day.

When Wooyoung awakens, everything is prettily lit and gives his room a light orange color. He stretches before sitting up and rubbing his eye sleepily and yawning. He freezes for a second when he realizes that it's Saturday.

He grabs his phone quickly, whining quietly when he sees the texts.  _So it wasn't a dream_ , Wooyoung looks down. Shouldn't he be happy? His longtime crush literally asked him to hang out, but Wooyoung will most probably become even more awkward than he already is.

He gets up, he can't just leave San hanging, he would never.

He gets showered and dressed in no time, stepping out of his room and heading into the kitchen, maybe not eating anything for dinner wasn't the best idea he ever had. He reaches for an apple before a hand swats his own away.

He looks up and sends the older a glare. Mingi just smiles, grabbing the apple himself. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, it's not like he wanted  _that_  apple anyway, and takes another, still glaring at Mingi.

"What time is it?"

Wooyoung asks, looking around to find the clock.

"One twenty, why?"

Mingi answers before Wooyoung can read the clock and the younger freezes for a split second. He shakes his head and slowly walks back into his room without giving the older an answer.

He quickly puts on his shoes and walks out of the apartment, waving at Mingi in the process of taking his keys and wallet, hoping the other knows where he's going.

The walk to his school isn't long, but it's not short either. When he reaches it, he sits on the nearest bench, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

 _Five more minutes,_ he puts it back in his pocket, tilting his head back and sighing.  _This is_   _gonna be fine_ , he thinks,  _it's nothing_.

"Wooyoung? Hi!"

San says, bending down a little bit to look into the boy's eyes after tapping his shoulder. Wooyoung's eyes widen and he quickly sits straight.  _I take it back_.

"H-Hey."

He smiles a little and San sits next to him.

"How long have you been waiting here? Did I keep you waiting for long?"

San asks, worried he came late. Wooyoung quickly shakes his head and stands up before opening his mouth.

"No, not at all. I- I just came."

San makes an 'aha' noise and stands up to match Wooyoung's height. The younger quickly eyes what the other is wearing, a leather jacket over a white turtle neck tugged into his black skinny jeans, making himself feel bad for picking just a regular thrasher hoodie and ripped jeans.

"Ready to go?"

The older asks, snapping the younger out of his trance and pulling out his phone to check the time. He nods to himself and looks up before the younger nods with a "S-Sure."

The walk there is painfully quiet, so San speaks up after few minutes. He asks Wooyoung different questions, not expecting the other to ask much and instead answering his own questions right after Wooyoung, which the younger is glad for because he feels like he can barely breathe at that moment.

He soon finds out that San loves dogs and cats while he himself is more of a dog lover. He also enjoys every single moment San decides to speak English and talk about his childhood life.

They get to the place they wanted way faster than Wooyoung thought, but he can't say he's complaining.

San gently drags him places, not giving him a chance to even pull out his wallet or phone because of how entertained San keeps him.

"Cotton candy?"

The older says after a while of walking through different stands and places, gently nagging Wooyoung's arm.

"Oh yes please."

Wooyoung looks up with a smile and San chuckles. The older points to a stand not so far away from them and pushes Wooyoung forward lightly.

"My treat."

He says quietly, but loud enough for Wooyoung to hear over the annoyingly loud music. The silver haired boy's eyes widen a little before he turns his head and shakes it.

"Again? No, it's f-"

"I said, my treat."

The older says firmly but smiles right after, pulling Wooyoung in the line. Wooyoung looks down, feeling the embarrassing blush creep up his face and neck. Though he's kinda glad he doesn't have to fish out his wallet, he can't help but feel a little bad, because San hasn't been doing anything else but paying for him and taking him somewhere.

They get their cotton candy and San looks up in awe at the giant ferris wheel standing right in front of them. He looks at Wooyoung before the younger can even lift his eyes to look and grabs his wrist.

He drags him to the front of the wheel, standing in the, surprisingly short, line of people. Wooyoung looks up at the giant wheel with a nervous smile and then at San.

"How did you get me here again?"

"You know you want to go."

San laughs and Wooyoung nods slightly. They come into the cabin faster than Wooyoung hoped and he feels a wave of fear wash over him.

Though he's glad there's only the two of them, he can't help but feel a little terrified, being scared of heights isn't fun. He looks at San, he knows he could get out at anytime he wanted, hell, he didn't even have to go but seeing the joy in San's eyes makes him calm down and just focus on enjoying the ride.

They're high in the air way sooner than Wooyoung thought and he slowly looks out of the glass door down onto the ground. His stomach turns a little and he sits back down, leaning into the backrest.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Wooyoung looks at him and nods his head a little. San smiles at him, getting up to sit next to him. The cabin shakes a little with San's moves at Wooyoung reaches for something to hold onto from reflex.

He looks at what he grabbed when he realizes how soft and warm the thing is. He blushes, pulling his hand back from San's.

"S-Sorry."

He apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. The older laughs, pulling Wooyoung's right hand back.

"It's fine if you're scared, I'm here- oh look."

San points out and Wooyoung slowly shifts his eyes so he's looking outside. His heart calms down after a bit and mind finally clears out when he sees the beautiful view he has right in front of him.

His mouth opens in awe and San giggles, laying his other hand on the seats and holding Wooyoung's tighter.

"It's beautiful..."

Wooyoung comments and San nods. For the rest of the ride, the silver haired boy focuses on San and San only. The way his eyes light up whenever he sees something he likes or the way he smiles whenever he says anything about the view.

He makes Wooyoung wonder how can someone be so happy and jolly all the time. They come down quickly, San pulling out the younger out as soon as the ride stops. Wooyoung frowns when his head stops ringing and he looks at San with sad eyes.

He sighs when San lets go of his hand before turning away and sniffling.

"Woo, what's wrong, I thought you liked it."

San says, stepping in front of Wooyoung to look at him properly, lifting his hand up to stroke his hair.

"I did, it's nothing, don't worry."

Wooyoung lies but he knows San can see right through him, everyone always could and probably will.

"I can tell when someone's sad."

San says, his hand going down to brush away the hair in Wooyoung's eyes. The younger sighs before taking a deep breath and looking up into San's eyes, warm and breathtaking.  _It's now or never._

"I just, like you a lot, and, I thought you should know."

Wooyoung feels the tears pool up in his eyes as he finishes and he turns on his heels, not giving San a chance to answer. When the older comes to his senses again, Wooyoung has already disappeared in the crowds of people and there is no way he can find him now.

He curses under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets and begining to walk home again.

"For god's sake, Woo."

Wooyoung quickly unlocks the apartment door with shaky hands with tears already streaming down his face. He steps in quickly, shutting the door loudly behind him.

He doesn't even say _hi_ before he breaks down, running into his room and collapsing into his bed.

Changbin looks at Mingi with a questioning look, getting only a shrug in response. He hangs up the phone and puts it on the table. He shoots Mingi a glare before leaving.

Wooyoung whales into his covers but a soft knock on the door makes him sit up and wipe his eyes.

"Wooyoung ah, what happened?"

The older asks, sitting down next to him and looking at him with sad eyes. His hand goes up to wipe the tears from Wooyoung's eyes and the young boy cracks a small smile.

"I told him.."

"You did?"

Changbin asks, his voice hinting joy. Wooyoung nods, more tears escaping his eyes. He looks at Changbin and sniffles, making the older frown.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

Wooyoung says, bringing a pillow to his face and resting it in it.  _I'm such an idiot,_  Wooyoung shakes a little,  _rusher_.

"Binnie.... I ruined everything, he asked me to hang out and I ruined it."

He says, voice shaking and muffled by the pillow he's holding. Changbin shakes his head, bringing the boy closer and wrapping his arms around his shaking figure.

"You should get some rest, go take a shower or something and take a nap okay?"

Wooyoung nods his head and Changbin closes his eyes, caressing the boy's back. He helps the other stand up, gather his clothes and even walks him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly. He turns to look at Mingi, dropping his head before going to grab his phone.

"I'm going to Jisung's and you better take care of him when he gets out."

Changbin warns, pointing his keys at the other. Mingi laughs.

"What're you gonna do? Punch my knees?"

Changbin sends him another death glare, successfully shutting the other up.

"I'm serious Mingi, he needs it, don't talk about or mention San unless he does so, okay? That's the last thing he needs to be reminded about today."

Changbin says, slipping on his shoes and opening the front door. He waves the taller boy goodbye, getting a wave in response. Few minutes after Changbin shuts the door, the ones into the bathroom open and Mingi sighs, getting up to check at the younger. Wooyoung steps out of the bathroom in a tank top and sweatpants before looking up at Mingi.

He tries to force a smile but fails and Mingi coos at the silver haired boy. He leads him into the living room, sitting him down and grabbing a blanket from the other side of the couch. Wooyoung smiles a little, feeling his insides warm up from Mingi's simple gestures. The older turns on the TV before turning on his heels.

"Uh, M-Mingi?"

The older hums, looking at Wooyoung's pouty face and still tear-stained red cheeks.

"Would you mind..?"

Mingi rolls his eyes but smiles a little and sits down next to Wooyoung, pulling his head on his chest and throwing an arm around the boy's tiny waist. He takes the remote into his free hand, choosing a movie to watch. He hears a faint "Thank you." and he smiles more, rubbing the boy's arm and whispering a quiet "It's nothing."

They both fall into their wonderful dream lands in almost no time, leaving the TV on as a background noise to keep them asleep.

When Changbin comes back and looks around the dimly lit room, a smile makes it's way onto his face when he notices the two boys tangled up in each other on the couch. He goes to turn off the TV before going into his own room and getting ready to finally sleep and get some rest.

And for a few weeks, Wooyoung could keep himself happy. Of course he had to go to school, which meant way more chances of seeing San, but everytime he did, he would just turn the corner just like a year ago. He kept on avoiding San, though it hurt, it hurt so bad but he felt like he had to.

Everything went well for few weeks, almost moths before one day, he forgot about it and stayed with his best friend since kindergarten, Yeosang, after school in the park. They just bought some food and Wooyoung found a table at the very end of that park.

"It's really nice out today." 

Yeosang says, struggling to pop open the cap of his drink. Wooyoung laughs and nods, reaching for Yeosang's drink and opening it for him. The older thanks him with a shy smile, taking it into his hands and drinking from it.

"Weren't you going to meet Jongho after school today?"

Wooyoung asks curiously, stuffing his cheeks with the Japanese milk bread he bought. Yeosang nods and swallows his own.

"I still am, just something came up so we pushed the time, so it's good for both of us."

Yeosang says, smiling at the younger. Wooyoung nods with an 'aha' noise and rests his legs on the inside of the table, a little uncomfortable if you ask him but he has to put his legs somewhere.

Wooyoung bites again into his food before he turns his head when someone taps his shoulder. His eyes widen a bit when he sees the sadly but sweetly smiling face of the other taller boy.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit? Please?"

"S-Sure."

Wooyoung nods his head, he knows he can't escape now, he's literally tangled in this damn lunch table and he can't do anything about it.

"Should I leave?"

They hear Yeosang ask with a spoon close to his mouth, if not already in, and Wooyoung turns to look back at him. San shrugs his shoulders and smiles politely at Yeosang.

"If you want to, I hope you don't mind me talking to Woo..."

He says before sitting down next to Wooyoung. Yeosang slightly shakes his head and looks down at his food with a frown and a questioning look.

"I wanted to... talk about what you said the other day..."

"Oh... Okay."

Wooyoung feels his stomach turn at that, his eyes already watering once again and palms sweating. His head is spinning a little and he bites his lip from nervousness.

"You've been ignoring me for the past two months, all my calls and messages and I just thought I'm gonna go crazy if I don't talk to you."

San says, making an embarrassingly deep blush creep up Wooyoung's neck and face.

"It just, seems a little weird because I thought you're dating Yeosang and-"

"Wait, me, dating Yeosang?"

Wooyoung interrupts, frowning at the older, the nervousness vanishing for a bit.

"Well, you're not?"

San looks at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side and shifting his eyes to glance at the boy sitting across them.

"What? No! Ew."

Wooyoung shakes his head and makes an X with his hands making San giggle a bit and nod his head like a doll.

"I am, right here."

Yeosang comments, not looking up from his food and shaking his head with slightly widened eyes.

"Nobody asked you to stay."

Wooyoung says, frowning at the black haired boy. Yeosang pauses for a second but nods and continues to eat his food and glance at the other two from time to time. He really doesn't want to leave, not now.

"So, you meant what you said?"

San whispers and the younger looks at him with tears shining in his big eyes. He nods with his bottom lip trembling and the tears threatening to fall. His breath shakes as he looks down at San's hands.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be..."

San says quickly, his hand going up to wipe the boy's tears that escaped his eyes. Wooyoung's breath hitches at the touch and he looks San in the eyes. The older smiles slightly, caressing his cheek and stopping at his ear.

San shifts so he's sitting more comfortably and supports his head on his other hand that's resting on the wooden lunch table. His hand falls down from Wooyoung's face and the younger gets ready to protest before stopping himself.

"I always thought love is overrated..."

San says, looking down at his free hand before reaching for Wooyoung's. He smiles while playing with his rings and other jewellery. Wooyoung frowns slightly, watching San toy around with his hand.

"But you made me think otherwise."

San says after a long pause, looking at the younger through his lashes and Wooyoung smiles on the inside but not letting it go out.

"I did?"

He asks, his eyes never leaving his and San's hands. The older chuckles at the tone of Wooyoung's voice and he nods, his hair falling down to cover his eyes.

"Yes, Jung Wooyoung, you made me believe in love." 

San laughs at how ridiculous he sounds, but shifts closer to look into Wooyoung's eyes nonetheless. He breathes in deeply before continuing.

"You said you like me, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual, it has been for a while..."

Wooyoung's eyes widen and he looks at the older in shock. San smiles, nodding, knowing exactly what Wooyoung wants to ask him. The other stays silent though, the words that just left San's mouth are enough to make him go speechless. He shakes his head, all this time he was trying to tell San how he feels and now he finds out that San liked him all this time too?

He hears a faint "Finally." coming from somewhere beside him but he can't bring himself to look. All of attention is on San and San only, the way his eyes form the cutest eye smile as he nods and the tears shining in his eyes, the way he leans forward to comfort Wooyoung when he needs it too, maybe even more than Wooyoung himself.

A shaking cough makes both of them snap out of this world that they just entered and they look at Yeosang, San with an apologetic look and Wooyoung in disgust.

"Do you mind?"

Wooyoung asks, tilting his head and glaring at Yeosang. The older leans back, slightly offended, but stands up anyway, grabbing his backpack and making his way towards the bus stop. Once the boy leaves, Wooyoung looks back, his face dangerously close to San's. He gulps thickly before San opens his mouth again.

"Can I kiss you?"

He asks, as polite as ever, and leans a little closer, doubting Wooyoung won't say yes but still keeping a distance, just in case. The younger nods, red spreading over his cheeks in seconds.

San laughs, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer and finally leaning in fully and pressing their lips together in a slow and gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
